Kidnapped! By Pirates!
by DancingQueen555
Summary: Lily is the governor's daughter. James is a pirate who wants money and treasure. James kidnaps Lily. Neither expects to fall in love, so do they? Of Course!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story! I'm excited to finally have it up! Please read and review!**

Lily Evans, the governor's daughter, was fast asleep when she suddenly heard the loud boom of cannon fire. She woke with a start and ran to the window. She could see people fighting and saw some figures marching up to the gates of her mansion. Lily didn't recognize them, but it was dark outside, as it was the middle of the night.

Suddenly, her maid, Julianne, burst through the doors to her bedroom. "Miss, please, get away from the windows! We need to hide, quickly." Julianne pulled Lily out of the room and rushed her down the back stairs, instead of the main stairs.

"What's happening?" Lily asked, trying to turn around. "Pirates. We have to hurry; we can't let them catch up to us!" Julianne replied. Finally, they reached a small door and pushed through it. They stepped into the room, which happened to be the kitchen. Lily hid in a cabinet under the sink, while Julianne hid in the food storage closet.

Abruptly, they heard the door crash open and loud voices. "She wasn't in her room. I think we just missed her, judging by the state of her bed covers. We have to find her or else the attack will have been for nothing and James will be so angry!" said a loud voice. "We might as well stock up on food, while we're here." said another quieter voice.

Lily heard them open the storage closet and Julianne's frightened squeak as the men discovered and pulled her out of the closet. "Who are you? Do you know where Miss Evans is?" questioned the first man. "I-I don't k-know…" came Julianne's panicky yelp. "I bet she's in here somewhere. Check the cabinets," quipped the first man. Lily listened to the sound of cabinets being opened and slammed shut. The sound of them coming closer made Lily become more and more anxious. She glanced around and realized she had nowhere to go.

Finally, there was one cupboard left and it was quickly thrown open by the pirates. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Evans." The first man laughed unkindly as he heard Lily's petrified squeal.

**How'd you like it? Again, please read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Thanks to my followers and reviewer!**

**2. I realized I needed a Disclaimer so: I don't own anything you recognize!**

"Miss Evans! Lily!" Julianne yelled through the door. "I'll tell your fath-" There was a loud bang and Julianne's voice was abruptly silenced. Lily was dragged out of her house while screaming for her friend, praying Julianne was alright.

As she was pulled onto a ship, Lily saw a man screaming orders. He was tall (about 6 ft. 3 in.) with messy black hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and circular wire glasses. Needless to say, he was very handsome. She watched as the man, obviously the captain, glanced over at her and momentarily paused in his orders. He quickly resumed and the pulled ship out of the port. Once the port was a speck in the distance, the captain moseyed over to Lily and her captors.

"Ah, the infamous Lily Evans. What took you so long to get back Remus?" He asked the first man. Lily, for the first time, noticed he had sandy blond hair, brown eyes, and was about 6 feet tall. "She tried to hide. Her friend was putting up a fuss, too, and had to be dealt with." Remus replied. "I see. Well, take her to my quarters." The captain responded. "Why can't she stay with the crew?" questioned her second kidnapper. He was about 6 ft. 2 in. with sleek, shaggy brownish, blackish hair and grey eyes. "You know darn well why not Sirius! Don't play stupid with me!" The captain retorted.

Remus walked Lily down a hallway and stopped at a wooden door. He opened the door for her and she stepped inside. "Let me offer you some advice: be nice to James. He's not a bad guy, but it never hurts to try to gain some favor with the captain. You never know where it will come in handy, especially on a pirate ship." Remus advised. Then, without another word, he left her alone.

Lily looked around the room. A large king sized bed sat in the center of the room, a huge window where the ocean wind blew in, and a big, oak desk sat in the corner. The bed was decorated with a red and gold bedspread, the window had red and gold curtains, and the desk was cluttered with stacks of papers. She moved to look out the window when she heard a voice from behind her. "I hope you find your time aboard _The Marauders _enjoyable. You are going to be staying here, with me. If you need anything, let me know." James said. Lily remained silent and kept her gaze on the turquoise sea water. Suddenly, Remus's words echoed in her head, '_be nice to James'_. Sighing, Lily steeled herself away from her thoughts and turned to greet her capturer.

**How was it? Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my reviewers! Your reviews are really helpful and encouraging! Also, thanks to my followers! I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys. Let me know what you think (review)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

"Why did you kidnap me?" Lily asked after staring at James for a moment. "Well, as you're the governor's daughter, and I'm a pirate, I figured I'd hold you for ransom," James replied, as if it was obvious, "And I prefer the word borrow." "What?" Lily asked, confused. "I like to think of it as borrowing you, not kidnapping," James explained. Lily just shook her head.

"So why did you become a pirate?" Lily inquired, trying to start a friendly conversation. "Um... That's not really any of your business." James responded. "I beg your pardon? What am I not that trustworthy?" Lily said, offended. She could feel Remus' words pounding in her head. "Exactly, if you don't remember, you are still a hostage."

With that Remus' advice flew out of her head, and she felt anger fill its place. "Excuse me? You're the pirate here! You're the one whose a traitor, going against the crown! I'm a respectable young lady and you have the audacity to say** I'M **not trustworthy!" Lily's temper flared and her words were filled with fury. "I bet you became a pirate because you're too lazy to work an honest job! You're a horrible person, stealing from hardworking people! You rob, murder, pillage and plunder and you call me dishonest! I HATE YOU!" James looked taken aback by her rant. "I thought ladies were supposed to be calm, cool, and collected. So much for being a lady, right?" Came James' sarcastic reply. "You know what? I don't have to listen to you! Soon my father will pay you your stupid money! Then, I will be gone and away from YOU!" With those words, Lily turned and stormed out of the room.

James sighed as the door closed. The conversation had not gone the way he had hoped. Sure, he had _borrowed_ her from her home, but that didn't mean he didn't feel… attracted to her. He didn't know why, but he had liked her from the moment he saw her. James sat down at his desk and tried to sort out what to say to Lily to get her to forgive him for being a jerk. After all, he didn't really think she was untrustworthy; rather that the question she asked was hard one to answer. Plus, while it may have seemed like an honest question to her, it was very personal to him. It involved private thoughts, feelings, and experiences. He didn't want to tell someone he just met the answer and he couldn't just answer it on a whim.

Lily charged up on the deck, her argument with James playing through her head. "Untrustworthy… I'll show him untrustworthy… I'm a lady… Calm, cool, and collected… all he wants… money… hate him… stupid, dirty pirate…" Lily mumbled through her fury. Remus heard Lily's quiet ranting and was wondering what happened. "Remus, how are you friends with that, that, that bastard?" Lily questioned. She felt a twinge in her stomach at the word she had used. She was already changing her personality and she had only been on this ship for a few hours. Imagine if she was on her for a few weeks!

"Oh, okay," Remus said, realizing what must have occurred. "You and James had a fight. What'd he do now?" "He told me I was untrustworthy and that I'm just a prisoner. And he said that I didn't act like a lady! Can you believe the nerve of him?" Lily seethed. "Listen just try to make up with him. Sometimes he doesn't think before he says stuff, but once you get to know him, he's really a nice guy!" Remus reasoned. Lily thought that Remus was crazy because it had to be impossible for James to be nice! For now, though, she decided to just let it go. She didn't have the energy for more fighting. Lily, being stubborn, decided she would just avoid James from now on. It would be best that way. After all, they couldn't argue if they never interacted.

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my reviewers! I'm sorry for not updating for a while! I had alot of projects, then the holidays (Happy Holidays!), and then exams. I'm really sorry and I'll try to update more often. As always, please Read and Review! Thanks!**

The next few weeks on the ship were lonely for Lily. She had successfully avoided James which proved harder than she originally thought because she was sharing a room with him. Mostly, she just sat on the deck and watch the ocean waves. No one bothered her; apparently, the crew had heard about her temper and thought it best to leave her alone. Lily didn't really mind, but she did wish she had _someone_ to talk too every now and then.

Suddenly, Lily was brought out of her thoughts with someone coming to stand beside her. "I know you've been avoiding me," the person, obviously James, said quietly. "I thought it would be best, for both of us." James sighed, cursing the fact that he knew he would have to appologize if he ever wanted to get to know Lily. He hated saying he was sorry; it always made him feel like a little child who had done something, but he couldn't continue in this pattern. Everytime he saw her, she would quickly turn the other way or run off.

"I just wanted to say-" James started but was quickly cut off by the sound of the cannon fire. He jumped up and quickly started stouting orders. "Hoist the flags! Ready the cannons! Arm yourselves men!" He shouted. "Aye, Aye Captain!" The crew hurriedly began to follow his directions. _The Marauders' _crew was fighting viciously, but the other ship had gained the upperhand and were trying to board _The Marauders_. Lily stood frozen on the opposite side of the ship; she was horrified that the other ship was boarding and at how much blood was being shed from the fighting. She could see men falling left and right, but she didn't know whose men they were; of course, she hoped it was their opponents.

Lily caught a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye. There was a sudden flash of silver and a loud clash sounded as it met with another metal; it was all she could see and hear. A broad figure moved in front of her petite frame, guarding her. He fought with the other man who had tried to kill her and quickly slayed the other man. "Come on, Lily. Move," Came her protector's urgent voice, who she now recognized as James. "It's not safe for you here; get below deck!" He ordered her, pulling her towards the door that led to below deck. "Hide in my quarters, lock the door, and don't open it for anyone besides me. I'll see you soon, okay?" Lily nodded and fled to her directed hiding spot. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Then, she sat on the bed and hid under the covers. Her shock was wearing off and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. _What if James didn't survive? Sure, their first meeting wasn't great, but he had just saved her life. What about the rest of the crew? What about Remus? She didn't know the crew, but she didn't want them to die. And Remus had been kind of nice to her._

Lily heard several gunshots fired and a cheer and knew the fighting was over. She didn't know which side had one, but she didn't want to open the door and find out. Several minutes later, there was a quiet knock on the door. "Lily, it's me, James. You can open up now, it's okay." She rushed to the door, flung it open, and threw herself into James' arms. "Shhhh... It's okay, everything's okay now." James deep, comforting voice tried to shush Lily's sobs. "I-I-I was s-so s-scared... I d-did-dn't kn-now if-f yo-ou w-were g-gon-na m-make it!" Lily cried as she buried her head in James shoulder. He pulled her into the room and sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. "Shhhh... It's okay... It's okay... Shhh..." James repeated over and over, trying to comfort Lily. Eventually, Lily cried herself to sleep, still laying in James' arms.

**Again, please Review!**


End file.
